


Handing Over the Reins

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comfort, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Head Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Because Harry has to be professionally dominant it's just that much more freeing and important to be able to submit to and be taken care of by Draco at home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handing Over the Reins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWickedMemory (TeddyLaCroix)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AWickedMemory+%28TeddyLaCroix%29).



> I hope you enjoy this, awickedmemory! <3 Special thanks to Llaeryo for the beta.

********

**7:01 am:**

  
Morning.

Good Morning, Head Auror.

  
It’s Harry, Bev. And how are you today?

  
I’m well, but downstairs needs your input with the Elberfitz case ASAP, and there was a situation last night with Halford—

  
Of course there was. Right, bring me Parkins and Smith, and the files on Nillson and Dampner. Oh, and tea.

  
Right away, Head Auror.

  
Thank you, Bev.

  
****

**9:03am:**

  
Head Auror, sir?

  
It’s Harry. What is it, Jeffries?

  
Sorry to interrupt, but there’s been a bit of a situation with the Emissary at Gringotts. They’re upset—something about lax security on our part… I was wondering, what should I do?

  
Right. Get your coat. Explain as we walk.

  
Yes, Head Auror, Sir.

  
****

**11:33 am:**  


Evans—Get in here!

  
Yes, Head Auror Potter, sir?

  
Where’s the paperwork on the Lovechild arrests? I needed that by nine.

  
Yes, sir, sorry, sir. Um, see the thing is, sir, I was all set to do it, and then, well, there was an issue with my paperweight, and I—

  
Stop. Do it now. Get it to me by the end of the day, or you’re on desk duty ‘til July. Am I clear?

  
Yes, Head Auror Potter, sir. Thank you, sir.

  
Good. Evans?

  
Yes, sir?

  
Why are you still here?

  
Right, sir! I’m on it now, sir.

  
****

**1:07 pm:**

  
Head Auror Potter, sir?

  
Yes, Carmichael?

  
Some man calling himself the President of the Wizards Against Werewolves organisation is here… we’ve asked him to leave but he’s refusing unless he sees you. I think he’s drunk…

  
Ah, that’ll be Lockwood. And I’m sure he is. Put him in The Green Room and let him cool off. I’ll be down in five.

  
Yes, Head Auror Potter sir. Can I ask sir…?

  
Go ahead, Carmichael.

  
It’s just, there’s no record of that organization existing, sir.

  
That’s because it doesn’t, at least not outside of Lockwood’s head. His family was killed by Greyback in the war. He’s fine most of the time, but every so often… well. He’s never really gotten over it.

  
I don’t quite understand, sir.

  
I’m sure you don’t. Just tell him I’ll be with him in five.

  
Of course, Head Auror Potter, sir.

  
****

**2:34 pm:**

  
Head Auror Potter! Oh, thank Merlin I found you, you won’t believe what’s happened n—oh you’re eating lunch!

  
It’s alright, Sal. Go on.

  
Well, there’s been a disruption at the Mermish Association; the guys over at Magical Relations said they were handling it, but they’re completely out of their depth—

  
As always. Right, get Finnegan and Marmont on the floo and have them meet us there ASAP.

  
What about your lunch, sir?

  
Never mind, Sal.

  
****

**4:19 pm:**

  
Oh, Harry, Harry! Do you have a moment?

  
Skeeter. How did you get in here?

  
Harry, I want to hear your thoughts on the recent accusations that the Aurors are once again being too soft on those with convicted Death Eater ties -

  
No comment. Parkins! Will you please escort this woman out, and ensure she doesn’t get lost and find her way back in. Thank you. Oh, and Skeeter?

  
…Yes, Harry?

  
It’s Head Auror Potter.

  
********

****7:05 pm.** **

**  
**  
  
  
Evening, Harry.

  
Hey Draco. Sorry I’m late.

  
That sort of day, was it?

  
It’s always that sort of day.

  
Well, bugger them ‘til tomorrow. Come and sit down.

  
Right, just give me a minute. I need to floo Hermione about Saturday—

  
That’s sorted. I spoke to her earlier. She says thank you for the flowers, by the way.

  
Flowers? Oh, very smooth of you. She’ll love you in no time with this charm offensive. Right, well I just need to sort out my robes for Thursday’s horrible Christmas bash—

  
Done and dusted. Dropped yours off when I took mine in. I hope you don’t mind—I went with the green. Matches the colour you turn when they all start toasting your glorious achievements.

  
Oh. That’s great. Well, I guess that just leaves dinner. Wait, is that stew?

  
Mmhmm. There’s dessert too.

  
If it’s treacle tart, you are going to have my undying love forever, do you know that?

  
I’ve already got that. I will accept your slavish adoration instead.

  
It’s yours. So… Is there anything I can do?

  
Yes. I need you to come here, and sit down, and stop thinking. Dinner will be ready in 23 minutes, which is just enough time for me to regale you with hilarious anecdotes about my day in the Magical Insertions Ward, while you pretend not to fall asleep on my shoulder.

  
Merlin, I love you.

  
I know. Now shut up and let me take care of you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
